


Hidden Pain

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, deals with grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: After losing Mike, Damon catches Kendrix mourning and decides to help.
Kudos: 2





	Hidden Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from livejournal.

Kendrix stared out the window, not really able to think about anything other than the loss she felt. She’d been trying to hide it from the others knowing that Leo had more of a claim on pain right now. She felt the tears fall down her face and reached up, wiping them away. She’d been trying to be supportive all day, but now that everyone was in bed, she was able to quietly mourn on her own.

“Kendrix?” A soft voice called out. Kendrix swallowed hard, trying to make herself sound able to talk without her voice cracking. She turned slightly to see Damon walk into the room and sit down next to her. “You okay, girl?”

When she didn’t answer right away, he put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m… I’ll be okay,” she insisted, trying to push everything back. Damon glanced out the window in the same direction and then back at her. He wasn’t great with people. He just never knew what to say in a situation like this. He hadn’t even known the guy that well. He glanced over at her and realized that she had.

“What was he like?” Damon asked, finally knowing what to do. Kendrix looked up at him, puzzled.

“Maybe you should…” she started and Damon shook his head.

“Leo knew him as a brother. I want to know what you thought of him,” Damon answered.

Kendrix paused and then nodded. “He was always in charge of himself. He knew what he was doing,” she answered. “He… he took me under his wing when I first got in. He made sure that I didn’t spend too much time in the labs and dropped food off when I forgot to eat.”

Damon nodded patiently as he let her get it out. “He sounded like a good guy.”

“He taught me how to defend myself too,” she whispered, continuing. “He was worried about me getting home later at night, so he took me aside and showed me self-defense.”

“Good,” Damon answered and Kendrix nodded with a slight laugh.

“That’s what Kai said too,” she answered and her smile got even bigger. “Until I started winning against him on a regular basis. Mike thought it was great.”

Kendrix’s smile wavered and finally disappeared as she felt the tears start to form again. She reached up to angrily wipe them away again, but Damon stopped her. “Leo’s asleep,” he told her, knowing that was what was stopping her. “It’s okay.”

She looked at him and the tears started to fall rapidly. Damon awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, holding him to her. He hadn’t known Mike and he barely knew Kendrix, but he knew someone was going to have to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn’t mask her own pain too much. After a minute, he relaxed as he realized that was something he could do and just let her cry.


End file.
